


your eyes look like coming home

by ellalopez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jamy, Peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: they're police colleagues. best friends. partners in crime.then he goes undercover, and there's nobody to roll her eyes at anymore for the next six months.and then he gets into an accident. she receives a letter.after that, she knows that everything has changed.





	your eyes look like coming home

**THERE’S** a strange, high pitched buzzing in the air that can only be heard at hospitals. The bright lights don’t help at all, and Amy cringes at the sound that seems to be getting more annoying by the second. She sinks lower in the plastic chair she’s in, trying to tune it all out.

It doesn’t work.

She’s about to reach for one of the old magazines on the wooden table in front of her when someone calls her name. She looks up to see who it is. Charles stands hunched over, red faced and panting, his hand on the wall to keep himself upright. His other free hand fishes for something in his pocket. It’s a note. He smiles mysteriously at Amy, tossing it carelessly at her as it bounces off her cheek.

“Ow!” she mumbles, leaning down to grab the note. The paper’s wrinkled and some of the pen ink has been smudged. Whoever wrote the note must’ve written it a while ago.

“It’s from Jake,” Charles calls over his shoulder, walking away before she can ask any other questions. He’s most likely headed to lecture the cafeteria ladies for the tenth time about their stale food and terrible taste. Amy turns her attention back to the flimsy piece of paper in her hand, her heartbeat seemingly getting faster. Why would Jake leave a note for her?

Her shaking fingers gently unfold the note, as if it’s going to break any second. She begins to read whatever Jake has to say, curiosity and nervousness creeping into her mind all at once.

 

_Santiago,_

_If you’re reading this I’ve either been abducted, I’m lying dead in a ditch somewhere, Or I’m bleeding my guts out. You gagged there, I know you did. Don’t even try to hide it._

_You’re probably wondering why you’ve received this. Let me explain._ Hopefully _you’ll be able to keep up (something no lover of yours has ever said) *winky face*_

 _However, Ames, if it is you, let’s continue. Sorry for wasting your time. Do you remember the night before I_ left, _when I asked you if you could talk outside? Privately? And just when I gathered the courage to ask you what I’ve wanted to say for years, I had to go. Duty called, as always. So yeah, here goes._

 _This might be weird, and I know you’re probably still with Teddy, but I just wish something could happen between us. You know, romantic_ stylez _. But maybe there’s hope for this, whatever this is, and you’ll dump him at the sight of my super handsome corpse._

 _So… maybe I’m not dead. I could be lying motionless in a hospital bed, barely breathing but still alive. And when I wake up, you’ll still be correcting my grammar and everything will go back to_ normal, _like you never read this stupid letter at all. And if you bring it up, I’ll deny that I ever wrote it and you’ll look stupid. Ha._

_The most amazing detective/genius, Jake Peralta_

 

Amy stays seated there for a long time.

She usually processes things much quicker, especially when it comes to work related things, but her head seems to be somewhere else today. Thoughts spin in her mind, most of them consisting of the same question over and over: was Jake pranking her, or was this real? She didn’t know how she felt if it was. She takes in a deep breath, trying to quell her thumping heart. She’s never felt like this before.

“Amy!” her head snaps up, dazed, and there Charles is again, this time with a huge grin of excitement on his face. “Jake, he’s awake! He’s asking for you. It was the first thing he said when he opened his eyes. When are you two getting married?”

She laughs harder than needed, a forceful sound that escapes her throat, causing Charles’s eyebrows to furrow with confusion. “What’s so funny?”

“I can’t see him right now, Charles. I have to go.” A look of realization hits him as he nods knowingly at the note clenched in her hand, and watches Amy as she sprints out of this sickly hospital and away from the people in it.

 

_**2 weeks later** _

 

Charles rushes into the precinct, his eyes shining with happiness. Everyone turns to stare at him, waiting for an explanation.

“Guess who’s back!” he yells enthusiastically.

Rosa rolls her eyes. “It’s not like you’ve gone on about this mystery person for the past few weeks… so please, educate us.”

“Jake’s back!” he says, too excited to care about Rosa’s dig. Seconds later, the elevator doors slide open, revealing Jake as he hobbles in on his crutches.

“I’m baaaaaaack!” he announces. “Jakey!” Charles runs over to him and they do a secret handshake. When they’re done, Jake turns his attention back to the crew, scanning the room. His eyes land on Amy’s, and she looks down at her shoes. Hurt flashes in his eyes, but he, too, looks away and out at the people before him, clearing his throat to speak. “Did anything exciting happen when I was gone?”

Everybody starts speaking all at once, and Amy takes the opportunity to slip away. Jake watches her as she leaves them, and makes a mental note to follow her when everybody gets back to work.

 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

 

The door to the file room clicks closed, and Amy stops pacing for a second to see who it is. Her cheeks warm when she sees that it’s Jake.

“Hey. I thought I’d find you here.” He smiles slightly, his crutches the only sound in the room as he makes his way towards her. He sets them aside, and she can’t help but give a smile back. What was he doing to her? An awkward tension fills the air as they both struggle to come up with a conversation topic. So Amy says the first thing that comes to her mind.

“I read your letter.” She blurts out. His face immediately flushes with embarrassment.

“About that…”

“So you did write it. You said you’d deny it if I brought it up.” She’s teasing him, and he knows it because he lets out a laugh, a sound Amy never thought she’d hear from him again. A comfortable silence settles over them now, and Amy takes a step closer to him. “I’m sorry for running from the hospital. I should’ve been there.”

He shrugs, as if it’s no big deal. “It’s cool. I understand.”

“Jake. When I got out of the hospital, I sat in my car, thinking. I was actually finalizing a decision I made when you were undercover. Days later, I broke up with Teddy.” She waits for his reaction, and it takes a few minutes before he glances at her in shock.

“Is this because of me? I shouldn’t have said anything-”

“Stop blaming yourself. Maybe your letter could have been the final decision maker, but there were other issues in our relationship. We just lost interest in each other, I guess. There wasn’t a spark anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” He manages to say.

“Can we please stop apologizing to each other? Things happened in those six months when you left. There’s been a lot of change around here, Jake. It’s-”

She pauses mid-sentence when she realizes Jake isn’t listening to her anymore. His eyes are focused on her, yes, but she can tell he hasn’t heard a word she just said. She gives him an inquisitive sort of look, crossing her arms as she takes another step towards him, and almost loses her breath when she realizes how close they actually are. She can see the hazel of his eyes, flecks of green and brown that makes her wonder if she really knows what beauty is and what it means. He gives her a slight nod, and it’s like they both know what’s coming next.

They don’t know who initiates it first, but all Amy can think of is how his lips brush against hers, how feather soft they are, and how different this is from the few kisses she’s shared with others before, how much more magical and time-stopping this one is, exactly like the ones she’s read about in stories and watched in movies.

Her arms wrap around his neck, her feet rising on their tiptoes as she kisses him slowly, letting herself savour the moment. His arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in, and Amy closes her eyes. She was kissing someone she never thought she’d be kissing- her best friend, her rival since day one when it came to solving the most cases. Every stupid joke, the relentless banter between them, it was all leading up to this very moment. Amy had always brushed it off whenever Rosa or Gina would tell her that she liked him, and that he liked her back. Jake would always dismiss it whenever Charles hinted at a possible relationship, and yet, there they both were. Kissing.

It seems like hours later before they pull apart for breath, and Amy drops down from her tiptoes, placing her hands on his chest, her eyes gazing up at his, and he reaches up to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face, his bandage on his arm grazing her cheek, and Amy suppresses a smile. Not even an hour of him being back and he’s already made her smile more than she ever had in months.

“What does this make us?” he whispers, as if he’s scared to ruin the moment.

“What do you want us to be?” she says back, her heart jumping out of her chest.

“Well… I really like you, Detective.”

“I like you too.” Like she’s sealing a promise, she leans her head upwards, pressing her lips to his again. Sure, they have a lot to figure out, but she knows they’ll get through it together. They’ll make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all,,, i'm new to this so please don't judge me too hard lol. i've been spending way too much time on this site reading peraltiago and dianetti fics so i obviously had to start writing my own. i'll try to get better at this :p
> 
> please comment some lil things for me to read!!!


End file.
